Bringing Back The Past
by teehee37
Summary: Bella? Missing? No Memory? WHAT?


I dont own twilight/ new moon

Her scent was everywhere. But she wasn't. I checked behind everything for her, but it was hopeless. Bella wasn't here. Dejected, I walked back to the car.

I should not have left her alone. Bella was always getting into trouble. What had I been thinking, leaving her alone like that. Anger flowed through me. I was mad at myself for leaving her. I was mad at myself for not getting back on time. I was mad at myself for being the reason that all this happened to her. I was mad at Alice for not telling me sooner. 

Once I got to the car, I realized how ridiculous it was for me to even consider using the car. I needed to get to the others quickley. Of course, Alice probably already told them. But I did not know where to go from here. I needed to find Bella, to know that she was okay. I started running in the direction of home, but I halted when I heard Carisles thoughts commanding me to stay where I was. I paced, impatiently.

The others arrived, and glaced at me cautiously. I could hear that they were nervous on how I was taking this. Well, they should be! Bella was my everything!

No, I yelled at myself. Bella is my everything. I wasn't giving up hope. Carisle then split us up, and we all went in different directions, searching for Bella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3 Years Later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I searched for Bella for 3 years. Three very long years. I had given up tracking, as I had failed in that when trying to track Victoria, and failed again searching for Bella. My whole existence was devoted to finding her.

I had not tried killing myself again. Simply for the fact that I wasnt convinced she was dead. There was no body, and of course, we hide dead bodies after drinking, but logic wasnt on my side.

And after spending so much time daydreaming and thinking of Bella, I was so believe that Alice was pulling her up to me.

It was incredible that I was even seeing Bella again, after so long, the feeling was intensified by her beauty. Of course, she was beautiful before, more then beautiful, stunning.

But now, she was breathtaking, in that scarlet gown.

"Bella?" I asked, unsure if I was going crazy. I had never heard of a mentally challenged vampire, but Its possible, right? I started walking toward her, to test if she was real, but Carisle stopped me. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Edward." I watched her, as her face snapped toward me, seeming to take me in. 

After a long silent moment, she broke it by awkwardly saying, "uhm..Hello. I'm guessing from your reactions, that you already know me?"

I turned to Alice reading her thoughts.

_Edward, she doesnt remember anything! Not me, Not you! Not Victoria!_

I could feel my eyes widening. Before, I could think of something to say, Emmett said, "Know you? Bella, Of course we know you. You caused more drama in our family, than anyone else has, even Rosalie."

Rosalie then delivered Emmett a smack on his shoulder that was hardly even felt by him. Alice decided to tell everyone that couldnt read minds what was going on. More silence occured and then followed by a second round of introductions.

After that, I couldnt control myself any longer. The urge to kiss her was strong then the urge to drink her blood ever was.

And I kissed her. It was everything I imagined in those three years and more. It was magical.

After the kiss was over- I felt we needed to talk, but I was unable to because Alice said everyone else wanted to. I highly doubted anyone else wanted to be by her as much as I, but I obeyed and impatiently waited while Emmet and Jasper through smirks in my direction. I hardly noticed, however. I was starring at Bella, I still could not believe it.

When the next song started, I asked her to dance, and it was just like Prom, but with more magic thrown in. I starred into her eyes the entire time, vaguely wondering why they were red and not topaz. That did not matter at the moment. All that mattered was that she was alive, enough, and in my arms again. It was how things should be. As the song ended I kissed her, and she pulled away, with a mumbled sorry and ran off. I starred after her, ignoring the prominent smirks coming from Jasper and Emmett.

Mkay, so i know this isnt much different from Bellas POV at the moment. But the at the moment is the key part of that sentence.


End file.
